1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device having a touch panel. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an OLED display device having a display panel configured to display an image that is combined with a touch panel with sufficient strength and without an increase in total thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices are used as alternatives to cathode-ray tube display devices due to their light weight and low thickness. Such flat panel display devices may include, e.g., liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and OLED display devices. For example, as compared to the LCD devices, the OLED display devices have excellent brightness and a wide viewing angle. Further, the OLED display devices may be formed in a very slim design because the OLED display devices do not need a backlight.
The OLED display devices may be classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type according to the operating method. The active matrix type has a circuit using a thin film transistor (TFT).
The OLED display devices may include digitizers, e.g., a touch panel disposed at one side of a display panel for a user to select desired information while looking at an image displayed on the display panel. The touch panel may be capable of inputting characters or images by digitally detecting a location of a finger or a pen and outputting the location in accordance with (x,y) coordinates.